<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blight Bound by ThatScottishShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168815">Blight Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper'>ThatScottishShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abominations, Angst, Controlling mother, Don’t repost to another site, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fic Exchange, Handholding, Identity, Insecurity, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Crush, Trick or Treat: Treat, Walks In The Woods, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Amity, Abominations reminded her of her own flaws, her imperfections, and everything her mother expected her not to be.</p><p>But meeting Luz changed everything. </p><p>*Written for Trick or Treat Exchange.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blight Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/gifts">Hadrian_Pendragons</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beneath the full moon, strolling through the Whispering Willow Woods, Amity’s mind returned to the same thing it always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abominations. More importantly, the Abomination Track discipline she found herself in. At first, she often questioned her placement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being as talented as she was, it had seemed perplexing to be stuck with a bunch of crudely constructed golems when she had so much to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it took her many sacrifices to realise what her mother was enforcing into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Abominations,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mother Dearest told her, tugging at Amity’s pink track sleeves, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘are crude things, barely able to maintain their own form. Without the right Witch, they fall apart. Without the right Witch, they are small and weak, useless in combat and in labour.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She still remembered the Abomination Odalia Blight conjured with ease, a bulking beast born of reanimated matter. Their low sentience bound them to their creator, rendering them without minds and will of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A Blight to all,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she repeated to Amity without fail over the years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘And to all are practically Abominations in our eyes.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity knew what Odelia was insinuating. Flawless. Imperfect. Nothing more than a means to servitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Amity controlled them all, exactly like her mother wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were Abominations, unworthy of names or their own wills. They were unspectacular, hulking great monsters who only served strong and powerful Witches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the Great and Powerful Odelia Blight, who wanted that for her children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity twirled a lock of green hair in her fingers, reminded of that day her mother dyed her hair. Her once brown hair disappeared beneath a toxic green potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her older siblings got the same treatment, but never openly showed any sign of disapproval. For Amity, that green hair swallowing her natural brown hair, she absolutely, undeniably...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s fingers stopped, her face flushing at those words. She looked over at Luz, who smiled back at her, then she remembered why they were out so late to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course. Spore shrooms…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yda had been very persistent about the ingredient for her latest potions, and insisted they partner up to bring back the ‘motherload.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that failed to explain Luz’s approval, for whatever reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Amity awaited her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Luz repeated, tapping her finger against Amity’s forehead, flicking the tuft of remaining brown hair. “Your hair, I mean. You’re like a delicious mint chocolate chip ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face bloomed like a tomato, embarrassed at how oblivious Luz could be with her words. “Delicious… mint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate chip. It’s <em>the</em> coolest sweet thing to eat, and it’s my <em>favourite!</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Her favourite?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity’s fingers fidgeted like they had a life of their own. Or maybe they did because Luz had that strange effect on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Like a love spe-...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thought trailed off, as she found the leavy ground </span>
  <em>
    <span>instantly more fascinated all of a sudden.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shy smile, Amity brushed stubborn strands from her face, thinking of how things had changed since she met Luz The Human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she took that first step towards friendship, away from her former toxic circle, she felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lighter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Happier. No longer were the days dragged out, walking on dragon eggshells, and trying to keep her head above water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became suffocating enough to satisfy her family’s expectations, let alone those she hung out with in her spare time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Amity felt free. A scary freedom, founded on her own terms. Because Amity found new friends, who liked her for who she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Amity still felt her long heavy shadow, growing bigger against the walls and floors until she swore everyone saw it too. Her own personal Abomination, a flawed reflection at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her imperfections, her fears, her burdens, fuelling a hulking, lumbersome monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> own monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a soft hand sought hers, pulling her through the woodlands, the leaves and plants glowing every shade of colour in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their feet pounded against the ground, crunchy leaves bursting with light in the brightest oranges, yellows and browns. As they brushed through the weeping willows, tumbling beneath the nearest tree, the streams of hanging leaves sang with purple and pink energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity and Luz laughed together, gazing up at the luminescent wonder overhead, spellbound by the tiny balls of light slowly falling like snow around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One landed daintedly on Luz’s nose, but Amity gently flicked the light away, amused at how cute the other Witch was when she scrunched her face like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath the shimmering trees, hand in hand, while Luz kept her fascinated eyes locked on the fantastic forest around them, Amity remained spellbound by her, and how their shadows melted together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Perfect.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those spore shrooms could wait...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as part of the Trick or Treat Exchange for Hadrian_Pendragons. </p><p>I really like Amity’s character as someone burdened by family, social and academic expectations. Someone who doesn’t start out seeing eye to eye with Luz, but grows to like her... and maybe something more? 😋</p><p>I’ve also found her hinted backstory with her parents to be interesting, and how it relates to her. We get glimpses of their controlling presence on her, and an AMA revealed Amity’s mother dyed her children’s hair to be more like hers. But it felt like it had a sense of control to it.</p><p>And one thing led to another, and Amity’s involvement in the Abomination track had another darker interpretation to it.</p><p>But another thing led to another and of course Luz knows how to pay a cute compliment about a girl’s hair. 💚</p><p>I also like the idea that even if someone feels trapped, whether it’s their home life, toxic friends or just being stuck in a rut, you can always find your own way, and don’t have to feel bound by circumstances. If you feel sad or unhappy, stressed at upsetting or being attacked by people you want to please, that’s a problem.</p><p>Even if freedom from a toxic bad place is scary, and there’s still bad days from time to time, Amity found hope and happiness in that freedom. And she deserved that peace.</p><p>The Whispering Willow Woods is totally fictitious, but an idea of the kind of mystical, magical forest that might exist on the Isles. World building is also kind of my jam, so that kind of place and the glowing flora came from that place.</p><p>Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>